


Fallen Angel's Confession

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: Yoshiko didn't plan to confessed to her on this way. She was planning on something more romantic, more with a beach setting, with teddy bears, or maybe with flowers all over the place but here she was, confessing seconds away from her death.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Fallen Angel's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> May the force be with us, fellow YohaRiko shippers.
> 
> Itallics is for Yoshiko's internal monologue.

\---

_Jump._

Yoshiko said to herself. 

_Jump, it's just one time, it won't hurt right?_

A part of brain tells that it would be fine. It's just one time, nothing would hurt. 

_Take a leap._

but another part of her brain is frozen unsure on what to do. 

_It will be over in a flash._

If she jumps out, she's sure that the pain she feel will be gone in a flash. She was stuck at the end of the rearline looking down, still unsure on what to do. She was stuck in the dead end, no one would save her from her own sufferings. No one would be there to ease her anxious feelings. Yoshiko looks around, a sigh escapes from her lips. She scrutinized every angle, she looks down again and calcutated the risk. She was sure on what she'll need to do. She HAS to do it. 

_I'm ready._

She took step forward on the end of the railings and look beneath her. She knows that she wasn't scared of heights but her heart is racing like someone whose competing in a hellish triatlon game. She feels she's sweating cold and her lips quivers but she knows she has to do it. A flashes of memories of her family and her aqours friends in her mind, her face flashes on yoshiko's mind. Riko. She furrows her brows in determination. 

_There's no need to feel doubtful. It's time to end everything._

Riko made her do it. 

Riko makes her feel like this. 

_I had to do this._

_At the count of three.._

_One._ _Clear my mind, Stop thinking of anything._

_Two. Let's end this._

_Three. Just Jump._

. _..Four. Come on. Jump_.

_Five. Jump, What are you doing Yoshiko, just jump._

_Six. You're a fallen angel right, nothing would be painful._

_Seven. You'll be back at heaven._

_Eight. Oh fuck.. What should I do._

_Nine...._

  
"Ouch!" 

Yoshiko felt a hand smack on the back of her head. She whips her head furiously and looks at the assiliant with a frown on her face. 

"Really, Yocchan? Do you even realized you've been rooted there for 30 minutes?" The furious red head was throwing her dagger look tapping her feet impatiently. 

"The people are piling up! Just jump or else I will just pushed you by myself!

"B-but Riri, You know I'm afraid heights right?" Yoshiko reminded her. Yoshiko tells earlier she wasn't afraid of heights but she's just calming herself from panicking. She wasn't even sure why the hell she agreed in the first place. 

"We talked about this already and you agreed. You lost the game and now it's time for you to play the punishment." 

Yoshiko scoffs. Who would even dare her to jump...in a 10 meter diving platform and to the knowledge of everyone. Even she's a fallen angel. They know she's afraid of heights? Of course. They also had to do it to her and this one girl, the little demon in front of her, Riko, Her Riri was intently watching her to know if she would do the jump as if she was the one who will put her into her deathbed. 

Yoshiko is no olympic player. Hell she will never be. What would they get from this? Adrenaline Rush? Fun? This was just a pain in the body. She looks over the people who are waiting for her to jump. She signals a little "I'm sorry" and mouthed "Please wait a little more." though she sees those people's faces and she couldn't careless. Can't they just wait. She's having her momentum here! Were this people crazy? have nothing else to do or just tried of their lives?

  
Yoshiko thinks by just looking at the platform, it already making her hurt. Emotionally. Maybe physically too. What if she would faint in the middle after she jumps? What if she dives in and get her head hit? What if she drowns after she jumps? Do they think of that consequences? They know how unfortunate she is and prone to trouble but Riko..of all people really had her to do it and even all of the aqours member were anticipating in this shitty punishment she gets put through. 

They were currently on a public resort for a swimming night out and yoshiko was just a painfully sore loser that she lose on a stupid game that Mari called beer pong, but they improvise it and used a lemon juice since most of them are minors and being a sore loser she is, She was just givenー as Yoshiko's punishment to jump to this daredevil diving platform that she's deliberately standing right now. She mentally take a note of the diving platform asked them why they put this daredevil platform in a small resort and politely remark to the resort's manager that it's unnecessary to put that platform in the highest place. It's dangerous. It might kill lots of little demons. 

"Stop stalling Yocchan and just go for a jump!" Riko looks at her with bored eyes. 

Yoshiko mentally scoffs. _Women_. 

Well, maybe if she just being true to herself. Nothing like this would happened, right? 

"Listen, Riri. I have something to admit..." She looks over the water that glimmers in the depth of darkness. It's like calling her, daring her to be on the dark side.

"I said stop stalling and jump!"

Who said she was stalling. Yoshiko knew that Riko was mad at her for the thing she did earlier. It fueled the red head to pushed her to do this reckless punishment. As what said earlier, Riko was the one who suggested this punishment. Such a cruel one. She felt Riko put her life in her hands. She was put in between the matter of life and death. 

Maybe if she would admit a little truth then she would get off the hook. Yoshiko needs to play with the little demon today. 

"Listen Riri, about the dare they gave me.." As if something struck on Riko, her demeanor dimmed, The red head earlier was just annoyed at her but now, hell she was furiously staring at her as if she was a prey to the red head predator itself. The prey is her, The prey is in a dangerous position. Yoshiko inaudibly gulp at the sight. She wants to say Riko is hot right now by the way she looks at her, like she was hungry for her but she's not in the right situation as of now because if the predator Riko would attack, surely she'll fall from the death aka the pool of darkness. 

  
Riko steps forward and Yoshiko begans to panic, she inclined herself back a little making sure she won't fall but the look on Riko's face was making her crumble into fear. Yoshiko's resolution had been two. Either she would jump or she should really jump. 

She has no choice now. She has to use her trump card in this kind of situation. 

"Riri, You know I....I just want to make you jealous! When they asked me to kissed the who I liked! I kissed You-chan just to see your reaction!" 

Riko paused, she was looking at her silently. 

"The truth is I like you, You were the one I really like! There, I said it. I like you, Riri! So please forgive me!"

  
Yoshiko closed her eyes for the worse. She was praying from the gods above, if they spare her, to save her even she was a fallen angel. She was thinking momentarily and prepared for falling. 

She took a deep breath, any seconds she would be falling from the deep pool of darkness but she met silence. She should feel a shove but she didn't. Did Riko's angel self stops her from doing something so evil? Did her guardian angel save her and pick her up away from the little demon itself? Huh. Strange, Yoshiko thought. She peeks with one eye before she opens the others to see Riko was standing closely to her. Her breath hitches when she realized their closeness. Yoshiko looks down just to see the pink swimsuit hugging Riko's perfect body. Oh, Yoshiko felt she will burn in shame by obviously ogling the red head. Her eyes draws back to Riko's eyes whose staring back at her, the seriousness in her eyes is there and there's a fire itself inside that melting her on the spot. 

Yoshiko gulp at the close proximity. She decided not to make any move. Moving forward, her body will pressed to the red head even more that would turn her on, Stepping backwards would turn her nightmares into reality, a little to chasing her death.

"You like me?" Riko softly says. Her eyes turning into softer one, like a gentle puppy looking at her owner. Her voice is so gentle that it feels like it just a wind passed by and if she wasn't near, yoshiko will never hear it. 

  
Yoshiko begans to panicked. It's an impromptu interrogation. Yoshiko didn't plan to confessed to her on this way. She was planning on something more romantic, more with a beach setting, with teddy bears, or maybe with flowers all over the place but here she was, confessing seconds away from her death. 

"I-I do, I do like you! After the day we get Laelaps! B-but, I couldn't admit it. I was scared that you don't feel the sameー"

"Shut up." 

Riko cut her off. Yoshiko was surprised. Her voice is hoarse and her teeth was gritting. 

Did Yoshiko made her mad again? or..maybe she didn't feel the same way. She didn't know what to feel right now. She like to mourn over but the situation makes her scared of her life moreso.

"I..." Yoshiko was about to say something but Riko cut her off. The red head's hands suddenly grabbed the back of her head and pulls her closer, their noses are touching. Her hands automatically places on Riko's waist, She could feel the soft skin of the girl. _She's so deliciously soft._ the thought itself makes Yoshiko burns. Damn her corrupted brain. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Yoshiko snapped out of her thoughts when Riko breathed the words. It's unaudible yet the blue haired caught it, clearer than anything. Her lips graze against Yoshiko's lips. 

"Whaー" Yoshiko's mind drifted to the people at the back, clearly think about the audience on what they would say but Riko doesn't care. She firmly planted her lips to Yoshiko's. It's good that it's night that they may or may not see the current situation.

The bells were chiming over her head. It was the only thing she could hear when Riko kissed her, the most beautiful girl she ever met in her life. It feels like a dream for her. Her undying crush for Riko. The most talented, smart, amazing girl that she knew and certain that she was out of her league. She was just a dream, a wild dream and a fantasy for Yoshiko. 

There's alot of Riko's admirer. Alot of people took chances to her. Almost everyone wants a piece of her but this dips on Yoshiko's mind. There's also alot of people whose goodlooking asking her out but she keep on rejecting then. She now wonders. She's can get anyone she wants.

So how the hell she was kissing a nerd chuuni like Yoshiko? 

She felt soaring. She felt the angels are retrieving her back to the heaven life. She was retrieving her angel form. 

But then It also felt like she was dragged in the seventh gates of hell when Riko pulls her even closer, her free hand was on Yoshiko's arms digging her nails on it as if she wanted something more from Yoshiko. It sure will give her a little scratch on her arms but she could care less.

  
 _Ah_. Yoshiko really was dragged in hell. It felt hotter than anything when Riko bits her bottom lip, yoshiko parts her lips, then the red head furiously drags her eager tongue when she entered the younger one's mouth. Their tongue clashes, the kisses becomes more heated as Riko tasted her mouth. Yoshiko whimpred at the rough kisses Riko was giving. She couldn't contain the hell this little demon was giving. 

  
Did she likes her too? Yoshiko thought, clearly in the hazy mind between the heated kisses they exchange. Who cares now on what people on the back would say. It didn't matter between them at all.

Yoshiko was so distracted on the kiss that she didn't realized half of her foot was already hanging on the edge outside of the platform. Yoshiko realized her dangerous place that she pull away immediately from the hot kiss, yelping at the sudden realization of her situation, her hands on Riko's waist was clinging tight not wanting to let go. She was panicking. One wrong move, She will be drown over in the depths of despair. 

  
This time. It's for **real**. 

She look at Riko, whose dishelved from the exchanges earlier, eyes seems to crave for more, Yoshiko guess she could escape from danger but then she's sees the hope and her dreams crumbles into pieces as Riko comes to her sense giving her a playful smirk. She's wearing the kind of smirk...something sexy but something devilish. It's truely unraveled, atonishing that could make Yoshiko groan for her if she wasn't away from dying.

"No... Please. Let meー" Yoshiko is holding onto her tightly. 

"You think I would forgive you by that little confession? I wouldn't let you off the hook, baby." Pretty sure, Yoshiko sees the real form of a little demon on Riko itself. 

She's a devious woman! Yoshiko was stunned. She would love to admit how hot and sexy Riko was right now but she's in the middle of her death. She just shallowed. 

"Say your last word, Yocchan." Riko moves closer to whisper the words on her ears. Was Riko is this seductive in this... kind of situation? Yoshiko don't know if she would feel hot or she would feel afraid. 

"I..." Yoshiko shallowed thickly. It's now or never. 

"I love you, Riko." 

  
Yoshiko muttered sincerely. She didn't know if she would be fine after this so she wanted to get Riko to know what she really feel. Riko's eyes sparked but at the second it turns back to serious as if she thinks Yoshiko was just saying those words out of desparation just to get away from the punishment she was into. 

But Yoshiko didn't lie. 

She mean it. 

She loves Riko. 

There. She said it. After all, She felt the word "like" earlier wasn't really enough. She wants to believe that this was just an undying crush, ordinary one. Riko was something to be admire from afar. It was something that Yoshiko fighting over through her mind. She wasn't, never willing to admit that she's inlove with Riko because she was unreachable, with all this people flocking around her just to win her heart. 

So Yoshiko puts back the word "love" and accumulate the word "like" in her desire. 

Because "like" isn't something serious but "love" is. It wasn't easy. Like winning the game. Jumping on this diving platform. Admitting that she was indeed in love with Riko. 

"I love you, Riko." 

Yoshiko said it again, clear and loud, without any laced of fooling around, without hesitation and without any doubt. Just pure seriousness.

  
Yoshiko could tell that Riko was suprised at her tone. A beautiful smile crept on her lips that Yoshiko's mind made hazy. She forgot to breath. 

"I like you too, Yocchan..." Her fingers grazes on top of Yoshiko's chest before looking directly at her. 

"And I love you too." Riko told this before she pushed Yoshiko real hard, onto the dark depths of the pool of anguish, pool of despair. 

Yoshiko felt herself falling. She didn't think about anything else but only the smile Riko gives her at the end before she pushed her. She closed her eyes. 

_Fall_

Was she serious? Did Riko likes her too? Did Riko do love her? She wasn't sure.

_Fall_

If Yoshiko could get out of this, alive. She'll make sure Riko would pay. She would bring the punishment in her hands.

 _Fall_

Yoshiko braced herself.

 _Fall_.

Yoshiko felt herself crashed. Real Hard. On the water. _Goddamn_. She mutters internally. That hurts like a bitch. Coldness sinks into her skins and she sinks deeper to the water of despair. 

  
Her eyes is still close, savouring the darkness she succumb on. As she sinks in the water. She felt a hand reach her. She immediately opens her eyes and she's an angelー no a demon in the form of a red head girlー she then turns out that after she pushed Yoshiko down, she jumps right awayー _Riko is so beautiful._ She thinks. The way her red hair flow over the place as she was reaching out Yoshiko under the water, directly looking intently at the Blue hair girl's eye with so much fondness, that eyes that washes her doubts on Riko's feelings towards her, soft and cold hands grasping her cold cheeks before diving in to Yoshiko's lips.

That was one of the hell, blasted to be the best underwater kiss yoshiko have. 

_Is this a dream?_

  
If so, she hope she would never wake up. 

  
...And ladies and gentleman, people who wait patiently for Yoshiko to jump. Sorry if Yoshiko made you wait. It's your freaking turn now. ☻

  
 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I hope you enjoy! 😁


End file.
